warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Smudgestar's Story
Chapter One Dewkit! Stormkit! Ugh, get here Firekit! Thank you, now, because your mother, Lightwing, is busy, I guess /I'll/ entertain you. Now, now. Sit down. Have I ever told you why I joined the clans? No?! Why, I guess this calls for a story. Settle down, settle down. This is important, so be quiet. I was a kittypet before I joined Thunderclan. But you know that already. I had a friend named Firestar, yes "Fire" as in your name, Firekit. He was leader of Thunderclan. I was his best friend, and I had always wanted to come with him, but I was scared. I knew a cat, Hal, who was murdered by his own forest cat son! I was a kit when they told me that, so I just grew up to despise forest cats. But one day...Actually the day my housefolk moved to a nice area by a lake. "Smudge!" Came a voice, calling from the trees. Smudge froze. "Who..who are you?" A orange face suddenly popped out of the bush. "It's me, Firestar? Remember? Rusty, best friend?" Smudge gasped. "You.... You're here!" Smudge said with glee. He began to purr and rubbed his face against his friend's. "I thought you must've died!" Smudge said. Firestar paused suddenly, and Smudge worried if he said anything wrong. "I lived.. but my daughter, Leafpool is dead..." Smudge gasped. "Oh no! How?" Firestar hesitated before answering. "She had a vision, you remember Starclan? They sent it to her. But... She died soon after of shock. We found what the dream meant, so we came to you." Smudge stopped. "What does Starfolk have to do with me? I'm a kittypet? Like with the Skycats, you're the special one, I'm just...a messanger I guess." Firestar almost looked angry, but continued calmly. "Her last words were to find you, and bring you to Thunderclan." Smudge sighed. "She was nuts, then. I can't come, I have housefolk to care for." Firestar was angry now. "I need you to come! Don't you understand? You were meant to join my clan! My own daughter died saying so for Starclan's sake!" Smudge gasped as his friend snarled. He had never seen Firestar so angry. Smudge was about to say something, but Firestar interrupted. "They'll take more of my kin's lives if you don't! Can't you see? I need you, please!" Smudge stopped. "I'm sorry, but no. I-I can't. Not like this." Firestar looked as if he were going to kill Smudge. The orange cat leapt on Smudge. "Come with me! I can't lose any others of my kin! Sandstorm and Leafpool are dead! Soon it'll be...Squirrelflight or Cloudtail! Maybe even Princesspaw!" Firestar angrily hissed the names of his kin that he could lose. Firestar's eyes widened suddenly and got off of Smudge. "I'm sorry, but...please. Princess, I mean Princesspaw, joined, why can't you? Please?" Firestar looked desperate and Smudge shook his head. "I-I'm sorry but no." Firestar glared at him angrily before stalking off sadly, tail and head drooped low. "I knew I couldn't trust kittypets." Firestar muttered. Now, now. Little ones, your mother returned a while ago, and now it's time for bed! I'll tell you the rest tommorow, though. I promise. Chapter Two TO BE CONTINUED